lokafandomcom-20200223-history
Subscriber
Subscriber is a paid, monthly rank subscription, that a player can have in game with some amazing perks. Becoming a subscriber helps support Loka in it's development, and creates marketing opportunities to keep new players rolling in. Perks of Subscriber While a subscriber, the player is given access to some sweet in game perks. All perks are accessible only by continued support, so if a player discontinues their subscriber subscription, all perks will stop working and become unavailable to the player. To earn the perks back, a player must reactivate their subscription. 500 Orbs a Month Every month that a player subscribes to Loka, A player has a constant flow of 500 Orbs. The Orbs will automatically be placed into the players in game account as soon as the payment has gone though. Banner of Conquest As a player on Loka, all conquest statistics of each play are tracked. The Banner of Conquest is a banner that you can place only at spawn that allows you to show off your stats in customization way. A player can bring their banner to life by adding any banner style they desire. To access a players Banner of Conquest, a player must use their Soulbound Bag. Jump Pads Jump pads are exactly how they sound. Have some fun by placing a glorious jump pad at spawn that everyone can use! Player Effects Player effects are accessible to subscriber though the in game command /fx. To enable an effect, a player must click on the effect they desire though the chat prompts. Effects work everywhere, except in battle zones. To turn off player effects, a player can use the /fx command and click on the chat prompt Effects. All player effects are listed here: Infinite Pearls at Spawn As a subscriber, players have access to infinite ender pearl throwing at spawn. Just like the town perk, players can use as many ender pearls as they please and they shall not be depleted from their inventories. Infinite Rockets at Spawn Similar to infinite ender pearls, subscribers have access to shooting off as many rockets as they please in spawn. The town perk, To Infinity and Beyond, allows no consumption of rockets in a players town, and does the same when subscribing to Loka, but at spawn. Supporter Title With the subscription to Loka, a player is eligible to the supporter title. The supporter title will appear in tab list and over top a players head. More information about the symbols and the title can be found below and on the Titles page of the Wiki. Donator Titles and Symbols Donator Titles/Symbols are earned through purchasing from Loka's Store in any way. Donator Symbols These symbols are earned via cumulative store purchases/donations. Unlike Regular titles, Donator Titles cannot be toggled on/off and are always shown The breakdown of how the symbols and colors are decided is as follows: * If you are a Subscriber, All symbols below are wrapped with « » * If you are a not a subscriber, cumulative donation totals below $50 don't show anything. * If you are a subscriber and have donated less than $50, you earn: «✶» * Otherwise, after $50, the following symbols are earned: ** At $50 or more: ✶ ** At $100 or more: ✳ ** At $200 or more: ✷ ** At $500 or more: ✸ Donator Titles * Supporter: A title given to players who have subscribed to Loka. * Storyteller: Given to players who support the server by buying a pack of 65 Lore Scrolls on the Server Store. * Tycoon: Given to the player who has purchased/donated the most on all of Loka. This can only be held by one player.